Will and B
by mrsmarsters
Summary: The way 'Touched' should have progressed. TInstead of sleeping together they 'sleep' together


Meant to be read after 'Touched'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will and B- The way Touched should have progressed instead of the sleeping together, they 'sleep' together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy sat on the edge of the stranger man's bed, listening to Spike, tears streaming silently down her face. A smile escaping when he called himself 'good-looking and athletic.' He always cheers me up. He smiles because I smile. I never want him to stop smiling. He's so beautiful when he smiles. Now I regret treating him like shit last year. I used him. Don't think about last year. Totally yester. It was just too painful for both of us last year. Looking at him now, I forget all that. Even the bathroom. REALLY, don't think about the bathroom, B. I smile more brightly, nothing obscene or toothy. just. more.  
  
I look at her and forget everything from the past year, even the bathroom. REALLY, don't think about the bathroom, Will. Well, almost everything. How could I forget our first kiss? Just feeling her for the first REAL time, Red's spell doesn't count as the first, but the one after the singing number. The kiss behind The Bronze. That was my crumb. And this moment here is the whole loaf of bread. I'm right in front of her on my knees, shorter than her. I was leaning back on my heels so I raised myself up to be more at her level. I hear her heart skip a beat and increase its pace. She moves herself closer to the edge of the bed so we're in each other's faces. I can feel her breath on my face. I move my arms so the gently tickle her arms and they come to rest on her lovely face.  
  
My gaze flicks to his lips. The hands on my thinly covered arms send goose bumps everywhere and a good down-low tickle. Even though I'm. I don't know as Hell at her right now, I'm still using her little sayings.  
  
I lean my head to the right and graze her lips with my own. She doesn't flinch and the barely there brush had us both breathless. I pulled away slightly to better gauge her reaction when her strong little arms wrap loosely around my neck and draw me closer to her. This time our lips press lightly but firmly, oxymoron, I know. No tongues were used at first. We just spent time relearning the curves of the other's lips. Then she tightened her grip around my neck and drew me in deeper.  
  
My hands curled in his hair. Always so soft. Damn boy, how do you do it? Still on his knees he raises himself further off the ground and drapes his arms around my lower back. His big, strong hands push on my back and further into his talented mouth. Forget last year. Pretend this is the first time. The way he wanted it to be. Not YOUR itch scratching. I move my hand from his hair to his waist and pull him so he's standing to his 5 foot 10 inch height and lean against the stranger's bed.  
  
The kiss deepened as she draws me on top of her on the stranger's bed. Still no tongues were used, but when she drew me on top of her and I settled there, in between her slightly spread legs, our tongues came out of our mouths at the same time and met lightly. More pleasure came to us both because of our sensitive tongues. I leaned against her on the bed, without my full weight, and we just kissed. Our tongues lazily stroking each other.  
  
We kissed for hours? Days? Minutes? Seconds? I didn't know. I didn't care. All I cared about was how he was making me feel. His leg moved to rest further in between my thighs. My hands removed his legendary duster, the Slayer Killing Trophy, and then under his shirt to take it out of the waistband of his pants. I moved it over his head then rested on his chest. Our lips left each other only to remove his shirt. We kissed slowly, letting the passion build.  
  
While she took off my shirt my hands kneaded her back and reached for her bra to find it not there. I smiled in the fact that my job was easier. She felt my smile and pulled away. Damn it! "What's wrong?" she asked. She sat up and pushed me back to my feet. She moved further back on the bed and snuggled herself in, embarrassment? Damn it! "Nothing luv. Everything is perfect." I replied honestly. "You okay?" I questioned. I still wasn't sure if she wanted to continue, in which case I would kill myself.  
  
"I will be when we start kissing again." I replied seriously. He took the totally obvious hint and was on his knees in front of the bed. I assumed it was to remove my socks and boots and moved closer to the edge and stretched my legs out straight.  
  
After the de-shoeing was done she pushed me to a standing position and a few feet away from the bed. She stood with me and my hands went to remove her stylish shirt over her head. After it was over her head our lips met again in a battle for dominance. Our chests were firmly together in the passion. Her nipples rubbed against mine and they stiffened. Both our hands rested on the others hips and began to undo the zippers and belt buckles. The pants and her panties slid to the floor at the same time and I pulled her out of the legs and laid her delicately on the bed.  
  
My blonde tripped on his pants that were caught around his ankles. His boots were still on and he fell directly on top of me. I giggle and he was embarrassed, but couldn't suppress a tiny smile. He kicked off his boots and pants and then rested more comfortably on me. Our faces were directly above the other. My skin was hot against the cold of his. I got used the sensation.  
  
I was embarrassed by my lust-induced blunder but recovered quickly and kissed her while she was still giggling like a schoolgirl. Yeah, that always shut her up! A totally hot, non-jail bait schoolgirl. My little blonde's little hands rested on my shoulders and urged me on.  
  
"William?" I asked. I know it's rare when I call him William, but it's always important when I do. Like I'm talking to William and Spike isn't there. "Yes, luv?" he answered hesitantly. He stopped his kisses on my neck and I felt him tense up. "Please. Make love to me, now." I answered, quelling his fears and insecurities. After the honest answer I took his lips lightly with my own. He sighed in relief and smiled at my request. "Whatever you want, pet." He answered before gently pressing the tip of his length at my entrance. My first urge or habit is to thrust against him and bury him completely in me. But I let him make love to me. Let him do all the things I never let him do last year. Tonight is for him. Not me.  
  
As I push into her, I feel that she wants to bury me to bury myself in her, but she doesn't and I don't. This is the time I get to be gentle and loving and show her how much I love her. I slide myself in, inch by inch. It has been awhile and she needs to adjust to me again.  
  
I love you! My mind screams. God you idiot woman, would you just say it? My mind continues to bellow. But I push it back. I'll say it later. "And you will" Cassie told me before she died. Is that what she meant? I begin to move under him to take him further in. I know he is concerned because of the time factor but why so slow?  
  
My movements to be inside her are languid and minimal. It has been a while for us both. I forgot how hot she was inside. She moves under me and I am buried in her. She sighs at the completion of the entering. So do I. Her eyes are fully open this time. Never before were they opened. I guess she wants to show me that I can make love to her and that she is there. She blinks slowly and continues to move beneath me.  
  
He had stopped moving and I had to move to remind him where he was and what he was doing. As soon as I did he shook his thoughts away and started to thrust gently. My hands rested on his shoulders. He rested on his forearms on either side of me. My hands moved from his shoulders to be around his neck and I pulled his head down to kiss me. We continued to kiss as me moved slowly in and out of me.  
  
This is the way it was supposed to be the first time. Gentle and loving, not rough and un-caring. I stopped the minimal thrusting and began to rock us toward climax. Her breathing deepened and heart rate increased. Oxygen was becoming an issue so I broke away from her mouth and went to kiss her neck and shoulder. She did the same to me.  
  
As I came closer to my climax, which he felt, he moved his lips from my neck and looked into my eyes. I know he wanted to see me when I came. As I did I saw my reaction in his deep blue eyes and came harder. My breathing became even more shallow and deep. I felt him start to shudder and he came with me. My hands rested on his face lightly and held him as he came.  
  
After we came down I moved to rest lightly on top of her and felt her hug me tightly to her little, hot, sweaty, exhausted body. I moved my arms from her sides and wrapped them in the middle around her back. And we hugged each other. We were still joined intimately together. "I love you." I said into her breasts. I had to say it. I wouldn't say it again, unless she said it to me. She had heard me because I felt her smile and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"I love you." I replied honestly. It was time. I wanted to say it. He needed to hear it. Tonight was about him. He hugged me more tightly and began to sob into my rising and falling breasts. "Don't cry, baby. Please don't cry." I tried to soothe him. My hands moved over his back, his shoulders in his hair. Thank you was all he could say. Just thank yous. It was a little weird. Course, it was Spike/William. What else do you expect, B?  
  
"What's wrong, William?" she asked me caringly. I just couldn't take it. I finally made love to her and she finally said she loved me. Put that on top of the ensuing wackiness and impending doom, and already mildly insane vampire could just break. "Nothing's wrong, luv. We'll get through this. I can feel it" I replied. She relaxed and that was all she needed and I felt her already drifting off to sleep. I moved us to lay on our sides and moved so I was buried in her neck instead of breasts. We lay there intimately joined and I fell asleep. But not before I found a way to keep us joined and find a blanket to cover he goose- bumped flesh up with. I kissed her on top of the head before falling asleep. She hugged me closer to her and I did the same. 


End file.
